1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjuster, and more particularly to a bearing adjuster.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bearing adjuster includes a grip having an inner end fixed with a combining rod with a combining hole. One or more positioning press blocks to be fitted with the grip are respectively formed with different diameters and bored with a central insert hole and respectively formed with a first fitting member, a first holding edge, a second fitting member and a second holding edge. A combining member is combined with the combining hole of a grip. By having the fitting member and the holding edge of the positioning press block respectively contacting closely with the inner wall and the upper edge of the conventional bearing, hammering force can be applied evenly to position smoothly and quickly the bearing in the insert hole of an axle.
However, the conventional bearing adjuster is inconvenient due to the positioning press block of the conventional bearing adjuster is necessary to be replaced with a positioning press block having different diameter. In particular, it is very inconvenient that a user should carry a numerous of positioning press blocks for suiting different requirements.
Furthermore, when assembling to a huge mechanism, it is usually required an amount of the conventional bearing adjuster and a numerous of positioning press blocks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bearing adjuster.